The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A disc jockey, also known as DJ, is a person who plays recorded music for an audience. The disc jockey concept has evolved from playing music from the record to a variety of different types. For example, a club DJ selects and plays music in bars, nightclubs, disco pubs, at parties or raves, or even in stadiums. A hip-hop DJ may select and play music using multiple turntables to back up one or more rappers, and perform turntable scratching to create percussive sounds. In certain occasions, the DJ may be a music producer, using turntables and sampling to create backing instrumentals for new tracks. Generally, DJ equipment may include, among other things, sound systems, sound recording equipment, audio mixers, electronic effects units and midi controllers.
Traditionally, in playing music or performing scratching, a DJ faces down on a table where the equipment is placed. The audience cannot see the DJ equipment or the DJ performing scratching techniques. Similarly, the DJ has to look up from the equipment to observe the reaction of the audience. There is a need for a new DJ equipment to allow the DJ and the audience to better observe each other.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.